


Until I Reach The Stars

by FaR_FrOm_MaRs1



Series: Untill I Reach The Stars [1]
Category: Until I Reach The Stars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaR_FrOm_MaRs1/pseuds/FaR_FrOm_MaRs1
Summary: 12 is an odd number isn't it?Asher's life is messed up.Imagine waking up to everything you know being changed. Every aspect of your life is a lie and you aren't even human. Your ripped from your home, thrust into a world you don't understand and with people who have way more knowledge and experience than you. Oh,and did i mention it was your birthday? After being told his life is a lie, Asher tries to make the best of it and maybe even try to find happiness with his new family but of course, things never go the right way util you reach the stars
Series: Untill I Reach The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119221





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! Leave a comment if your reading this!

Last night I dreamed that dream again. I always had the weirdest dreams, although they were more like nightmares I would come to realize...

The field where I stood was shrouded in a thick layer of fog. I could almost feel the moist air surrounding me. I bet if I concentrated hard i could smell that after rain smell i hated. In the dream, i felt hazy; almost like my brain was filled with cotton. My head moved slow as i lifted it to see the field before me. I wasn't alone. I was in a half circle facing the woods with 11 other people around me, all staring straight. They were unmoving as i turned back in front of me. I just barely managed to catch the head of a figure sink to the ground, hidden by the tall grass. I could sense the malice of the figure who was slinking through the ground towards me and the others. When i turned my head again, instead of seeing the others like i was used too, one of them had moved to stand right next to me. I almost jumped but became cemented in place as the figure of a girl kept me still. There was something different about this dream. "Happy 18th birthday." She whispered to me, her mouth so close to my ear.

I jolted awake, my body in a cold sweat. My alarm was blaring next to me and i could hear my family beginning to start they're day. I shut my alarm off. 

I need a new alarm clock

Going to school on your birthday is always a downer. Its even worse when nobody remembers. At least I wasn't in the hospital this year. Last year I had landed myself in the hospital. Every birthday of mine was overshadowed by some large, usually negative situation i caused. One year our house caught fire. Another, we all got sick with the flu really bad. Ok maybe that wasn't my fault but still.

I slam my Moms car door shut, running to the open school doors. Even though my alarm went off, my sister decided to throw a tantrum so we arrived late. I skidded down the hall to my homeroom, which was empty.

"Teach isn't here. Everyone is ditching." A classmate says on their way out calls, slamming the door behind himself. I roll my eyes in annoyance, finding the forgotten attendance sheet stomped on the ground. Nobody even signed the sheet. The class lights were off for some reason so i clicked them on, making my way to my seat. The desks were messily scattered around and only one girl remained in the room.

Her binders were stacked neatly on the left of her desk, a crisp schedule sheet on top. A black hardcover book was held in her hands, shielding her face from view. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her. 

"If your going to stare, make is not so obviously." I avert my gaze, taking a few steps forward. Her book was now resting in her lap, and her eyes staring into mine, as if observing me. The girl was pretty, with dark ebony hair and dark blue eyes. She looked almost doll like, sitting there perfectly straight with her lips closed in a smile.

"So, your new I'm guessing?" The girl rolls her eyes at my awkwardness, but nods her head anyways. 

"Duh. Now, will you tell me your name?" I blink at her, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Aries. I know its weird for a guy name but my mom is a weird person." I laugh a little, hoping the new girl would laugh but she looks thoughtful for a moment then glances back with an amused expression.

"I'll just call you Asher."

"Asher? I mean, I like it but why the nick names?"

"Giving out your real name is dangerous. I'm a stranger you know." The girl muses. She looked at me with a tinkle of teasing in her eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me yours..or do I have to beg?" I ask, sitting down besides her.

"Huh?"

"Your name?" The girl nods, grabbing her books as the bell rings. 

''Call me Mykie."

I spend the rest of the day with Mykie tailing me from class to class. Apparently we had the same schedule, which was cool. She wasn't very talkative and stayed quiet most of the time but she was kinda interesting to me. She seemed to be focused on something else besides school. Mykie continued to follow me, even to my locker, standing guard next to me. It was weird to have a cute girl following you around, but i wasn't complaining. 

"We have lunch next, right?" she asks, eyes scanning her schedule. 

"Yeah. Lunch then Biology." i recite from memory. I'd been following this schedule since September. Mykie nods, turning to walk towards the lunch room i had pointed out earlier.I turn to follow her, bumping into the chest of somebody. A very big, very muscular somebody.

I'm slammed against a locker before an apology can leave my lips. Oh great, it's one of these guys. "You better watch where your going asshat." Her shoves me forward into the center of the hallway but my feet slip and i go crashing into a water fountain, which my stomach bashes into with force, making me wince. Ouch.

"Asher!" Mykie gasps, rushing towards me. The guy shoved her back, making her hit her back against the locker. She just glared at him. I was glad she decided to stay out of this.  
I don't know what it was but boiling hot anger was rising in the pit of my stomach, making me narrow my eyes. I wanted to hit this guy. He's made everybody's life a living hell and i guess i was sick of it. I charge with my best growl, slamming my shoulder into the guy.

An explosion goes off behind me, making my anger fade as quick as it came. I turn to find the water fountain was gushing water like a geyser, spraying everyone nearby with water. The squeals and shouts of other student gives me time to find Mykie among the crowd. I was soaking wet now. Mykie looked tired and her face was going pale under the fluorescent lights.

"What the hell?" I gasp staring at the almost flooded floor. How the hell did the fountain break like that? Did i hit it that hard?

Mykie uses the gushing fountain to our advantage, pulling me down the hallway quickly. Our footsteps slosh down the hall., tracking wet footprints. The only thing I notice though was the fact that everyone else was soaked, but Mykie wasn't. 

We make it outside without getting caught. Mykie was quiet as she lead me around the back of the school, where there was dense woods surrounding the back and sides of the building. Us students weren't allowed to go in them but lots of couples liked to go makeout in there. She sits beneath a tree, closing her eyes in concentration. "Mykie? You ok?" I tentatively ask, watching her face turn green.

"I think im gonna puke..." Mykie turns to the side, puking her guts out in the bush. I turn away, also feeling sick. My stomach was in knots and i could still feel the anger rumbling in the pit of my stomach. What happened in there? 

"How are you feeling? Do you gotta puke? Do you think your gonna pass out?" Mykie wipes her mouth, staring me down with a concerned expression. I raise my hands, shaking my head. "I'm fine. My stomach feel weird though. It did get slammed into the water fountain." I life my shirt, seeing a bruise forming on my stomach. The green and purple mark was rapidly forming a nasty bruise that i'd have for weeks.

Mykie presses her hand on my stomach, checking out the bruise. Her hand was as a cooling sensation spread across my stomach where she touched me. "Its gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning." i joke, slumping next to Mykie's weak form. 

"Can we skip at your place? I'd feel better if you were safe." I raise an eyebrow. 

"I guess. But i don't think those guys are gonna come after me. Its not like you can fight either." 

"But the water pipes..." Did she think i was going to be hunted down cause of a broken fountain?

"I didn't burst the water pipes. They have n reason to come after me." Mykie ignores me and shakily stands on her feet. 

"Lets go. I need to rest up a bit before i go home." 

"Okay," i say griping her arm as i help steady her on her feet. "I can always walk you home?" Mykie didn't answer, instead taking her arm from my grip and making her way to the front of the school.

I began the walk home, glad that both my parents were at work. I was still soaking wet so the walk was uncomfortable. "Back door." i say to Mykie who nods, walking ahead of me. I grab the key that was in the pot by the front entrance for emergencies. 

She waits by the back door, which i unlock, finding the house empty. I bring Mykie to the couch, letting her relax. She looked like she was feeling better. "My parents wont care that your here but you should call yours. Tell them your here." I hold out my phone, waiting for Mykie to call her parents.

"Can you go in the other room?" i nod and exit the room. Guess her parents weren't that nice if she didn't want me hearing her conversation. But i decide to listen in anyways.

"Thank god you answered. I wont be back tonight. Its too soon." Mykie pauses, glancing in my direction. She doesn't see me and continues her odd conversation. "I'm with Aries. He's...unclaimed but he...doesn't know anything. Yes, i'm sure." Hearing my name sent waves of nausea through my stomach. I step into the room as Mykie finishes up her conversation. 

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Huh?"

"You said i was unclaimed. I don't think i know what that means so i assume your delusional and you hit your head."

Mykie glares slightly, looking around my room. "Its a long story. Your putting your family and friends in danger being here this long. I think we should leave now." Mykie makes her way to my room, pulling random things out of my draws, packing a few bags. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, first of all, bold of you to assume i have friends and second of all, what do you think your doing?! Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere." Mykie stops moving, her eyes wide with panic. Her expression makes me freeze. A mix of terror and disgust. A cold chill runs down my spine.

Something was behind me...

"Oh no. No no no no not now." Mykie closes her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose. I open my mouth to say something but i decide against it. From behind me i can hear noises in my kitchen. I walk out of my towards my kitchen but i freeze when i see what was making noise. The thing was grey and was crouched on my counter, sniffing the air. It began to turn around just as Mykie pulled me back into the room, hissing a "Shhh" at me.

I take a step back in shock, only for Mykie to grab my wrist. "Stay please. I need you to listen. My name is Aquarius. I'm sent to collect the zodiacs. You, Aries, are the next one i need to collect." As Mykie spoke, her eyes seemed to brighten unnaturally until i was sure of what i was seeing. They were glowing. Her eyes glowed a bright white as my arm seemed to tingle with energy. When i pried my eyes away i saw that i was left with a marking. The V shaped design with rounded tips was familiar to me.

It was the sign of Aries, one i knew due to my fascination with astrology. Mykie tapped my arm, the creature now in the next room i realized. She moved her hair out of the way, showing off her marking.

The sign of Aquarius, the water barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter Two!

"Whats going on? Why are..my wrist! What did you do?!" I rip my arm away, stepping back from Mykie as she collapses on my bed. She was gasping for air as if she had run a marathon.

"Im so sorry. I had to awaken you now or you'd be in danger. It's gone now. I think" Mykie whispered.

"Danger of what?" Despite my confusion, i couldn't stop staring at my new mark. The marking on my wrist was black with the matching Aries constellation surrounding the sign. Despite how cool it looked i clenched my fists and let out a angry sigh. What just happened?

"What is happening to me?" i huff out. Nothing else was changed but i felt more...powerful and way more strong. Despite my changes, i bring my head up to meet Aquarius's eyes. But she was still packing.

"We need to go. Back to home base before another almost attack happens." Mykie begins to pull me towards the door, mumbling about bases and monsters to herself. She always seemed to be mumbling since i met her a few hours ago.

"Mykie.." i try and stop her but she continues to drag me down the hall. Her mouth was moving and her eyes were darting around rapidly, searching for something.

"Mykie..Hey Mykie..." She doesn't seem to hear me, instead she begins writing on a notepad which she snatches from the kitchen counter. "Mykie!" 

Mykie looks up in shock, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Duck!" Mykie shouts. The thing wasn't gone apparently because it launched at Mykie, squealing loudly. I covered my ears, watch Mykie get thrown across the room. Her back collided into the table with the fish tank. Mykie looked up and raised her hand. When she did, the water in the tank; fish all rose in the air. I scrambled to grab a knife from the knife stand. But the creature was faster and beat me to it by hopping over the counter. It screeched at me as i tried to run away. It tackled me but before i could react, it was pushed off by the water turrets. 

"Here!" Mykie yelled. She kicked me a knife that had fallen to the floor. I picked it up and pointed it at the thing. "Aim for the heart!" she demanded, moving the water back to her side. The creature ran towards Mykie but i used the wet floor to slide in front of her with my eyes closed and my knife out. 

When i opened my eyes, the thing was staring at me, unmoving. I looked down and saw the knife buried in it's chest. I let out a noise, falling back onto my ass. I scrambled to move away as the thing fell, dead to the ground. Mykie had put the fish and the water back in the tank.

"I hate those things." she spat out. She picked up a pad and pen and began writing "Get up off the ground. I wrote a note to your parents. They'll understand. After all, they had to have know if they kept you this long with barely any incident."

I do as she says and stand to my feet. I walked around the body to Mykie who seemed to be breathing heavily. 

"I need to start training more." she sighed out, spinning in her chair she had sat in. "You believe me now Asher?" I grab Mykie by the shoulders, staring her down.

"Tell me whats going on." She bites her lip, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds before letting out a breath.

"Fine. You want the truth? I'll give you the truth," Mykie picks up my duffle bag, moving towards the door. "Lets start walking to the bus stop. It'll give me enough time to cover the basics. Listen, your one of the Zodiac. We each have powers and special abilities that we have to master based on our sign. I'm taking you to a safe place because we awaken on our 16th or 18th birthday, becoming monster chow. Your a lucky bastard who made it to your 18th birthday before those things started hunting you."

"Wait, you expect me to believe this?"

"Yes. We don't have time to argue, Asher."

"I can't just abandon my family like this." Mykie groans stomping her foot down, throwing the bag in her hands on the ground.

"Fine! But when you and your family are slaughtered you'll regret it. I wish i could have just told you in your dream last night." Realization hits me like a brick. That hair and those cool eyes... 

"Your the girl in my dreams! The one who spoke!" Mykie nods in exasperation. 

"Now do you see? This isn't some made up story Asher. Your in real danger here." 

I have no choice i realize. Mykie was right. I didn't wanna put my sister or my mom and dad in danger. If i had to leave to keep them safe then i would. Besides, that thing was obviously real. It's body was still in my kitchen so i couldn't even deny it.

"Okay, i'll come with you." I sigh, following her down the street. I was really leaving home. Mykie smiled in relief. 

"Good. Oh and Happy birthday."

...........................................................................

A little bit later, me and Mykie are on a bus heading out of the rural town i had lived in all my life. "Where are we going?" 

Mykie looks out the window, pointing to a sign. "We're close. A few more stops and we'll be a few hours away." 

"Hours away?!" The lazy part of me groans but the more alert side of me is ready to get off this damn bus. My head was still reeling from the monster attack earlier.

"You get some sleep, i'll keep watch." Mykie suddenly said.

"No, I should keep watch. You used up a lot of magic today."

"You don't know my limits." Mykie scoffed, shoving a blanket at me. "You look dead tired. Go to sleep." She orders, staring me down. I find myself suddenly drained. I guess i was tired. 

I didn't even register how tired i was until i close my eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep. This time it's a normal dream thank god.

I awake to a freezing cold bus which is unusually quiet. I nudge a sleeping Mykie who groans and slowly opens her eyes. Her morning face was cute, her black hair ruffled on one side where she had laid her head on my shoulder. Dried drool was on the corner of her mouth, which she wipes away with her sleeve. 

"I hope we didn't miss our stop."

"Its cold." she mumbles, sitting up and looking down the aisle. Her face pales and she leaps back into her seat, pulling my face closer to hers. "Soul suckers, Stay hidden while i..." 

Mykie stops mid sentence, turning to find one of the creatures, a soul sucker as she called it, floating down the hallway. Its body looked like black mist but if i focused, i could barely see a shape of a male body. The thing chilled the air around it, causing me and Mykie to shiver.

"Focus on your anger. Its what make Aries so strong." Mykie mutters, ducking low in the seats. I crouch lower, following her lead. I close my eyes, trying to remember the warm, fuzzy feeling i felt earlier when my anger was on full blast. When i open my eyes, the sight makes me wanna scream.

A man had a lady by the throat, his eyes a pale yellow, and his skin was an icy grey. The man was muttering something, making the woman gasp for air. Her once semi pretty features were being melted, her body shriveling up like a raisin. He was sucking the life out of her.

"Shit." Mykie mumbles, jumping into the aisle. Her palms were pointed towards the creature, turrets of water beginning to form. 

"Get off the bus Aries!" 

The tugging on my gut wakes me from my scared daze. I dash towards the exit like everyone else, hearing Mykie yelling orders to the others behind me. The bus was now in a panic. I stay by the door, ushering everyone out before me, making sure Mykie doesn't overdo her powers. I had no clue where i was or where i was heading so i needed her alive as selfish as that sounded.

"Did you say Aries?" A very soft, childish voice calls out from behind. My stomach reacts by twisting in knots that told me to run. But i wasn't going to leave Mykie. The soul suckers were bowing formally to the figure slowly stalking towards me. I watched the girl get closer through the backdoor.

"Just claimed i'd say. You must be terrified." 

"Go eat dirt blood sucker." Mykie lunges at the girl, who seemed eager for a fight. 

She was small, only coming up to my chin. She had red hair, close in color to mine, except her eyes reminded me of a anime vampire. Her pupils were a cherry red and the rest of eyes were pitch black. Her fangs glinted in the dim bus lights as she grinned. Mykie had been stopped by those soul sucker creatures, leaving her free to walk closer to my panic frozen body.

She got closer and my body reacted out of instinct. I tried to hit her. I managed to knock her down with a punch but when she looked up, my side erupted into pain. She had gotten up inhumanly fast and used a pocket knife to stab me.

I shove the girl away, back against the bus seats, her skirt flittered in the breeze and her hood fell off. Her pig tails bounced around her shoulders, her expression angry. "You shouldn't hit girls you know!" Mykie managed to use her magic to push the girl away from me.

"It's almost sunrise! Shouldn't you be headed back to hell?"

Only now did i notice the tinge of orange along the horizon.

"We'll be at the camp before nightfall tonight. Just try us, Lazarie." The small female huffs, walking away towards the open bus door. 

"Enjoy your powers while they last, little ram. Once Ophiuchus claims the rest of the zodiac, we'll be powerful enough to awaken his wrath." Lazarie offers a smile and a wave, hopping down the stairs and with a bounce of her hoodie's hood, she was gone. 

I don't know if it was from stress or the gashes on my side but I find my vision going black, my body slumping to the floor among my pool of blood.

"Asher?! Stay awake!"

What a happy birthday indeed...


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I regain consciousness, we're already at the boarders of what look likes a summer camp. I half expected for kids to be running around and enjoying themselves in the warm summer morning breeze. But it was a small camp with only a few buildings. The most notable was the 12 cabins made of a dark, almost cherry red wood. 

They were all built in the same style, which is to say it was a simplistic design. They each have a constellation painted on the side in white paint. I guess that's how they knew which cabin belonged to who. There was a few other buildings, all marked with that same paint in different symbols. On one side was small mess hall and a bathroom. Across was a large stone building, with vines creeping up the side. A old rotten sign read Library in thick cursive.

In the center of it all was a fire pit and a building with a cross painted on the door in red. The hospital wing...

Mykie carries me there, screaming out various names. "Will! Sage!" Two boys come running from two different cabins, instantly by my side and supporting me. "Guys, he's hurt." Mykie says, her hand ghosting over my wound. She winces and pulls away to let the boys take over carrying me. One of the guys fully wraps his arms around me, half dragging half carrying me up the three or four steps into the cabin with the cross.

I'm placed on a white cot, feeling bad for staining the crisp sheets. 

"What got you so messed up?" The guy says, a cute smirk on his face, an eyebrow raised.

His skin was a sun kissed caramel with the most interesting blue eyes. They were the color of water and when the sun shone just right, you could see gold flecks in them. He reminded me of a surfer. He had the body of a surfer too, with his button up shirt undone revealing a toned body. On his stomach was a tattoo of a lion. It had its paw raised with a threatening snarl on its face. Its tail was wrapped around the guys stomach.

"Umm, monsters I think." I mutter, making the guy frown. 

"You ran into trouble didn't you?" I decided I like him better when he smiles. 

"I'm..." I stop mid-sentence, wondering what name to give out. The pain of my wounds make me groan. Okay, no more talking. Or moving. I collapse back onto the bed.

"Your Aries. I can tell by the tattoo," He pauses, pointing down to my wrist. "What name were you given by Mykie?" 

Instead of nausea when he says my name, a cool feeling over comes my body. Its like being splashed with water. "Asher." I breath out, staring at the guys small smile.

"Oh, Im Leo by the way. But everyone calls me Will." It fits him. 

"Do I need stitches?" The gushing wound was looking worse and worse.

"Nope!" Will makes his way to a shelf, digging in the drawers for a moment before coming back with a roll of bandages and some peroxide. "This might sting." 

"Pffft, How bad can it be?" I say, pulling up my shirt, putting on a brave face. Will made me sit up, biting his lip.

"You'd be surprised.." Will pours the peroxide on my wounds, the white bubbles fizzing up and stinging my cuts. It hurt like a bitch.

Will wraps the bandages around my torso by hugging me, which I enjoy more than I care to admit. It felt nice being coddled after the horrible day i've had. After wiping my wounds they are wrapped securely in some tan bandages. I'm given some water and pain killers as well. I lay back down and breath a sigh of relief. My wound was now down to a dull ache.

I turned to look at Will who was cleaning and quickly shot my hand out. I pointed to his tattoo.

"Hey, did your tattoo just move!?" I'm pretty sure it did because now it was lounging on Will's stomach, licking its paw, its tail waving lazily behind it. 

"Yeah, Leo does that. I'm the only one who has a moving tattoo. It's a thing I had done before I came here. Once I became claimed, it started moving." 

Will helps me stand, leading me to a cabin next to one with a swan like constellation on the side. "That's my cabin. If you need me, you know where to find me. Aquarius is over there with the other air signs." Will was at least a head shorter then me, forcing me to look down to meet his eyes.

"Air signs?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Get some sleep Aries." I enter my cabin, finding it darkened. I try and find the light switch but I give up, feeling around for the bed which I flop on, almost immediately falling asleep. I think I like it when Leo uses my real name.

............................................................

I wake up to voices in the morning, each one becoming louder the more I wake up. Are people in my room? I open my eyes, finding myself in different settings than I'm used too. I sit up fast, all the memories rushing at me like a race car.

As if to affirm what happened, the cut on my body start to hurt. "You awake yet?" Mykie calls from behind the door, making me exit the warm bed to answer her. 

"Im up, I'm up. Whats going on?" The sound of footsteps fading makes me cock my head to the side. Who was outside my door?

"Everyone wants to meet you! And its time for breakfast. As we walk towards the mess hall, I notice that Mykie seems to be more at peace here than anywhere else I've seen her. She was smiling and there was a noticeable bounce in her steps.

I can't help but feel the same way. "You seem excited." Mykie nods, holding open the doors for me. I thank her, finally getting to see another room in this camp. There was only a few tables on one side of the hall, with one long table in the middle of the room which was stacked with food.

"Is this like an actual summer camp? Where are the workers?" 

"Oh, my dad runs everything. We do the cooking ourselves and he's the one who built the camp. My mother built the barrier and..." 

I must look confused because Mykie shakes her head with a small laugh. "You have a lot to learn." Mykie leads me to the table, knocking her fist on the edge, getting everyone's attention. "Guys, this is Asher. He's new here, obviously." Everyone stares at me with a look of curiosity.

"Whats his sign?" one of the girls there shouts, giving me a welcoming smile.

"I don't think we should.."

"Oh come on Mykie. We have to know! Tell us newbie, which sign do you harbor?" Another girl pipes up. I decide to just answer her so i can sit down and eat.

"Aries."

"You guys can ask questions later. Now lets eat!" Mykie begins piling her plate with food, everyone else going back to what they were doing, acting like old friends.

I just stand there, feeling out of place. This was just like school. Everyone had groups they belonged too. 

Maybe i don't actually belong...Is it possible she got it wrong?

Will grabs my hand, putting three large pancakes and sausages on my plate, leading me to one of the more secluded tables. "Okay, you asked and I'm here to give you your answer." 

"Answer about what?" I ask between bites of food.

"Your question about the sign's elements, duh!?"

With my curiosity spiked, i lean in and nod, giving Will my full attention. "We spent years researching this. Each sign draws there powers from an element. Me, you and Sagittarius are the fire signs." The memory of another guy helping me flashes through my mind.

"And the other signs? What element do they fall under?" 

"There's earth, air and water left. You with me so far?" I nod.

"Good. The earth signs are Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn, They are the most connected to the earth." I nod in understanding. The most grounded signs. I wonder which category Aquarius will fall under.

"Then there's the water signs. Those guys are Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces," Will stops for a second to take a bite of his food.

"Should Aquarius be a water sign? It is the sign of the water barer." Will shrugs and shakes his head.

"The water carried by Aquarius in the constellation is supposed to stand for emotions." I shovel more food onto my plate, continuing to listen to Will's lecture.

"Then there's the air signs. The only air sign we have is Aquarius. Gemini and Libra are missing. Hopefully their okay." Will puts his elbow on the table, holding his head in that hand. He was looking out the window with a worried, almost remorseful look. He didn't have to say what i knew he meant. He hopes their alive.

"So, there more than one sign missing? But Mykie said that I was the last." 

"Nope. You were one of the last few. She took it upon herself to hunt down the rest of the signs. I managed to track down one of them in Wisconsin. I'm going to collect the last one after I get more information on them." 

"And if we don't?"

"They die by the time they hit 18."

The food on plate suddenly stopped looking so good. I could have died?

There was more of us out there, all alone.


	4. Chapter Five

I never expected to fight myself

I also didn't expect my life to become like this. Being attacked by a copy of yourself is something I don't recommend. I dodge the first swing, crashing into a door, which of course is locked. I bang on it a few times but nothing happens. I dash back to the bed, avoiding another swipe. The bed bursts into feathers and fabric as it's slashed by the sword. I could smell burning fabric too.

"Your doing great!" my other me taunts, slowly swinging the sword as it stalks towards me. I find myself trapped against the wall, with no choice of escape. I sink to the floor, trying to find a way to survive.

"Just let me stab you!" Aries growls, his eyes flashing a golden color. He was getting angry. I could feel the anger bubble up inside me.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted out, my frustrations getting the best of me. I was still trying to avoid contact. Aries growls, raising the sword high above my head. 

"How else can I give you your other powers?!" 

"Huh?" I halt my movements in my confusion, unknowingly giving Aries a perfect chance to strike.

"Just stay right there!" he grins darkly. The sword swipes down in a ark motion, slicing a gash in my stomach just above my already mostly healed cut. 

Why do i keep getting hurt?

I expect to feel pain but a rush of adrenaline hits instead.

"I could of told you earlier I suppose. But it was fun to watch you squirm. Just remember to say my name." The voice of Aries gets fainter and harder to hear as i become surrounded in darkness again. 

"You can wake up now." A voice in my head, one that i haven't heard before whispers, startling me awake.

That wasn't Aries voice.

....................................

I awake with a gasp, making Mykie jump. "Damnit Asher! Chill! Your fine..." She pats my shoulder, handing me a glass of water. I chug the glass down, my body feeling warm, like I'm on fire. My chest felt too tight and my heart was beating way faster than normal.

But I felt...good. Like I was powerful and strong. What exactly happened? "How do you feel? You started running a fever in your sleep. I figured since your a fire sign, you'd be fine but I was so worried." Mykie's worried frown brings my mood down, allowing me to adjust to my new emotions.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and i shivered. "Umm I'm fine. Really good actually. And I don't feel hot at all. I actually feel cold. But thanks for worrying." Mykie inhales sharply and abruptly stands from the chair she was in. 

"I meant to say, Leo said it was normal. I don't wanna seem like a know-it-all. I'll let you get some rest now. Night Asher!" Mykie runs from the room, leaving me in the dimly light cabin alone. I decide to curl up in my bed and think what just happened. 

"Didn't you wanna know what happened?" i say softly. I wanted to gush and explain in detail what happened to somebody. I just fought myself, got stabbed but didn't die and I now have powers I don't even know what they do yet. And its only been one day here.

Wow, i feel accomplished. 

I lay back down, closing my eyes peacefully. 

.......................................................................................

The squeaking of the door alerts me to a new presence in my room. I pretend to be asleep, peaking from under my covers. I spot Will padding his way across the floor, sitting next to me on the bed. He places a warm hand on my forehead.

"Slight fever, no wounds." he mumbles to himself, his eyes glowing softly. This must be part of his magic, i think, watching him concentrate on whatever he was doing. He runs his hand down my stomach and back up again, as if stroking me. But the warm feeling i could feel told me it wasn't meant it a perverted sense.

Is he healing me?

Will sleepily opens his eyes, the glow gone. His hand retreated to his side. He was now just staring at me, his brows furrowed. All the aches and pains i had fade away into a soft fuzzy warmth. He looks drained. I turn over, making room still pretending to be asleep. Will jumps at my movement but slowly begins to lays down anyways. Will mumbles as he climbs besides me.

"A few minuets wont hurt." I face away from him, deciding to leave the room while he sleeps. Once he's out like a light, i slowly move my blankets and slip out of bed. I quietly tip toe out of my cabin towards the library. It's the only place i can think of that would be empty. I hope its unlocked. Luckily it is, the room pitch black except for one dim light coming from the book shelves. 

I follow the light to a table where Beth sits, her head slumped on the desk. A few books were surrounding her along with a brown leather back notebook that was open with notes of some kind, filling the pages. The different colored ink almost seemed fluorescent under the dim light of the candle. "Beth?" 

The girl remains asleep, her choppy hair covering her face. I step closer, leaning next to her head. "Virgo?" i whisper in her ear. The reaction is immediate. She jumps up, making me shout and trip backwards. I fall onto the floor, my head hitting the sharp edge of a table. 

"You ok Aries?!" Beth leans over me, holding out her hand. She looked almost ethereal with her purple hair tucked behind her ear and her grey, almost silver eyes reflecting the candle on the table next to her. I feel my face heat up, causing me to scramble up and shyly rub my arm. Why was i always getting jumpscared?

"Fine! What are you doing here?" Beth laughs nervously, her gaze cast downwards. 

"I was studying plants. And...I was trying to lean fire magic."

"Fire Magic? But isn't Virgo a earth sign?"

"Yeah but i'm sick of earth. I hate it. My powers allow me to manipulate plants buts that's not helpful! I always see the fire signs training and i wanna do something helpful!" Beth sucks in a breath, turning away from me with huff.

"You don't understand. Your a fire sign."

"I don't even know my powers. I honestly didn't even know i was going to get powers!" Beth stares at me for a few seconds before handing me the book she was writing in. 

"This is all my research. Maybe it'll make sense to you. If so, promise you'll teach me?" Beth looks so hopeful that i find myself nodding.

"I'll even teach you earth magic!" Beth picks up the books she was using, placing them on a nearby cart. 

"It's late. I'm going to my cabin. You should too. Night Aries!" Beth bounds out the library, leaving me alone in the semi~lit room.

"Why is everyone here so pushy?" 

I sit down and open up the notebook. The leather is fake but it still feels warm against my skin from when Beth had handed it to me. The book is lined in gold with a weird stamp in the center. It was a pentagram. The inside was a rich brown color with different color ink writing all in the same flowing script of Beth's.

She wrote neatly with small notes and drawings of symbols everywhere. The book was almost full of different 'spells' as she calls them. I spend an hour reading and researching to no avail. The words just confuse me and i suddenly feel what Beth felt. Burning frustration. I let out a angry growl, tossing the book on the floor angrily. I feel the anger fade just as fast and i'm left blinking and suddenly cold. 

What is happening to me?


	5. Chapter Four

I took it upon myself to explore the camp. It wasn't big or even crowded. It was simplistic in design and very comforting. My wounds stopped aching so i decided to explore the back of the compound. In the center was a brick building about the size of four class rooms put together. I decided to start there. The door was unlocked, so I push my way inside. The heavy metal door swings open easily. The inside of the building is amazing. It has eight shelves of multiple books on one side and a few tables on the other. Despite the lack of technology, i'm shocked by how normal this room seems.

The room itself is dim with vines crawling up the walls, stretching across the ceiling making it look like something from a fairy tale. Only a few people occupied the room, giving it a very mysterious, lonely feeling. I tear my eyes away from the ceiling, and I make my way to the book shelves, running my fingers along the worn out spines of the books. Some titles I recognized like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Others were in different languages. I pick up a copy of a book i remember, The lightening thief, finding my current similar situation ironic.

"Hey. Your Aries, right?"

I jump at the sound of the voice, turning to find one of the library occupants leaning against the book shelf. A easy going smile stretched across her face, showing off her perfect white teeth that were barred in braces. She was pretty with a brown bob that swished across her shoulders, her bangs held back with purple butterfly clips. She wore jeans and a band tee shirt with black boots. A large novel was held in her hands, which she returns to the shelf.

"Yeah...You are?"

"I'm Sofia. But I'm claimed by Capricorn." 

"Capricorn? Nice sign." she puffs out her cheeks at my teasing. 

"I may be claimed by a less popular sign but Leo taught me how to fight like a pro boxer!"

Her face morphs into one of shock and she lets out a gasp. "Oh, You haven't met everyone! And you aren't assigned a trainer!" She grips my wrist, dragging me to a table.

"Whoa! Whats going on?!"

"I'm introducing you to the others. Guys, this is Aries! Aries this is Sagittarius and Virgo." The guy, Sagittarius was reading which he stops to look at me. He has dark skin, dark brown eyes and a military style hair cut. He wore a baggy hoodie and sweat pants with a bandanna wrapped around his upper arm. The other girl wore a loose half shirt with shorts. She had dyed purple hair (her roots were black) with grey eyes.

"Oh. Your the newbie I had to force a name out of." The girl smirks, holding out her hand."I'm Virgo. Call me Beth"

"Asher, otherwise known as Aries." I nod, turning to the only guy there.

"Sagittarius. But everyone calls me Sage." Sage shakes my hand firmly, a small smile on his angular face. Virgo, aka Beth blows a kiss at Sage with a giggle. Sage rolls his eyes in response.

"Sage is my boyfriend."

"No I'm not Beth. Stop saying that to everyone."

"Aww, you love me!" Beth mushes Sage's cheeks together, mocking him with her squeaky baby voice. The two continue to banter, leaving me confused.

"They do this a lot. Sage saved Beth's life once and she kinda fell for him. Lets get you set up." Sofia drags me out of the library, towards Aquarius aka Mykie.

"Mykie! He needs a trainer and he needs stuff for his cabin!" Mykie stops her walking and waits for us to catch up before she speaks. "Okay, but make sure you tell everyone to behave while i'm gone" Sofia's head bounces as she skips off, leaving me alone with Mykie.

"There newbie! All set up now!"

"We usually are barely permitted to leave so soon after coming here but since you need to get extra clothes and stuff, I think dad will make an exception." Mykie leads me back into the library, to a door hidden behind the shelves. She uses a key around her neck to unlock it, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Hmm, we're gonna need a flashlight." She walks towards the front and comes back with two flashlights.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry. This passage leads to my fathers house where you can get your stuff. Then we'll find you a trainer." I follow behind Mykie until we reach a split in the paths.

"Trainer?" Mykie ignores me, continuing to walk ahead of me.

"The left leads to the outside and the right to where we're going." a few minutes later and we arrive at what appears to be a door. Mykie uses the key again and we enter the house. When we step out into the light, I find myself covered in dust and dirt. Gross. The house itself is clean with a polished floor and winding halls. Mykie leads me to a room with large oak doors and gold knockers. She pounds three times before opening the door.

"Wait out here." She shuts the door and I'm left feeling out of place. This hall was huge with gigantic arch ways framing the entrance and exits of the hall. This was a manor, not a house. I wander to a bench, sitting down next to a window. Deep woods great me when i glance out. The sun was high in the sky, making streaks of yellow and blue stretch across the sky. The door opening behind me alerts me to Mykie's presence. 

"Is your dad rich or something?" i ask, leaning towards the open window to soak up the suns rays. 

"I guess. He runs a major company and my mom owns a few stores here and there. She's the one who started the group who made us who we are. She's heavily into witchcraft and black magic." Mykie leads me towards a room with large red doors that have a gold carvings and swirls decorating the door.

The room we enter looks like a stock room with boxes of clothes and packs of toothbrushes toothpaste and razors. Hair brushes and hair products are also in boxes on a shelf. "Pack this with what you want. I'll get you some bathroom stuff." Mykie hands me a few duffel bags which I greedily stuff with clothes. An hour later and we're done packing. "Lets head back. Its almost dinner." We enter the passage, making our way back to camp. 

"It looks deserted." I muse, glancing around at the empty camp grounds.

"There's supposed to be only 12 of us. We don't even have all 12 yet. Its bound to look bare." After dropping my stuff off at my cabin, we head back towards the mess hall.

"Wait up!" Leo aka Will runs up, wrapping an arm around mine and Mykie's shoulders.

"I figured out who's gonna train Asher."

"Who?" I ask, sounding a little too excited.

"Me! I'm the only one who works with fire magic anyways. He''ll need to learn what his power is first. And he'll need to talk to..." 

Leo grimaces, pointing to his head. Mykie rolls her eyes but nods anyways. "I almost forgot about that. Aquarius stays silent unless I'm using my magic." 

"You mean we can talk to our signs?"

"Yes. Our bodies are the hosts for the signs. They don't like to talk much. You gotta force 'em so you can meet them." Will answers with a roll of his eyes. "Leo's always talking. He likes to make fun of me." Will bashfully smiles, rubbing the back of his head. 

"We'll teach you after dinner. Your gonna want a clear head for this one." Mykie grumbles, holding open the doors to the mess hall. 

Now I'm suddenly scared.

................................................................................................................................

"Ok, firsts things first. Get comfortable. To reach into your own mind and pull out a stubborn sign like Aries is gonna take work." Mykie instructs me, pushing my shoulders down until I'm laying on the bed.

We decided that my cabin would be the best place to practice. "Focus on your name and the fuzzy feeling you get. Ok Aries?" I keep hold of the feeling, my body feeling tingly. Then suddenly, its like I'm sinking down into the bed. "Don't fight it. Let it take you." Aquarius's voice calls out faintly. 

My surroundings go black, my body floating. "Hello?" My voice echos back to me, coming from all directions. "Aries!?" Blinding white light forces my eyes closed but when I open them, I'm back in my room. 

"It didn't work Mykie." I sit, trying to ignore the ringing in my head.

"Why would you say that?" My own voice taunts back. A copy of myself is standing there, a smug smirk on its face. 

"You finally let me awaken, eh comrade?" The other me's figure shimmers, as if glitching. There was something different about this other version of me. My voice sounded snarky and almost mocking.

"Your Aries?" 

"Duh. Now, listen closely. I'm not gonna be nice to you. I'm stuck in your head so be careful what you think and say. We're one in the same buddy. Don't mess this up and get killed before I can teach you how to use your gift." 

"My...Gift?"

"You think I'd take up space in your noggin an not give you something in return? You wound me comrade. No, your gift is unique. I barely have to teach you anything. All you have to do, is get angry. I'm a stubborn guy, so asking for power won't do. You have to fight for it."

"Fight?" I pathetically whimper. I hated fighting. I was no good at it.

Aries holds out its hand, and with a tilt of his head a shimmering double edged gold blade appears, which he points at me with a sick grin. The sword was amazing, almost indescribable. It was very very old and ancient. It seemed to breath power, drawing me towards it. I could feel the warmth of the sword from here. It very sentient and very aware. It seemed to vibrate with excitement.

"Lets dance, Asher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

I was awoken by the sound of a door slamming. I could hear angry cussing and soft footsteps heading towards the back of the library. I was fully prepared to give whoever woke me up a piece of my mind but i stop when i see Sage pacing across the floor, mumbling something. He wore a pair of orange sweat pants and a thin tank top. He had a bow strapped across his back with a quiver strapped to his waist.

"Morning. Sage, right?" Sage jumps and before i can blink, a silver arrow is pointed at my face. 

"How did you hear me?"

"I just did. You were pretty loud." I thumb towards the door, flashing one of my award winning smiles towards the archer. Sage loosens up and lowers his weapon with a apology. 

"Have you found a trainer yet?" Sage asks, his voice stern and serious. I flinch and nod. 

"Will is going too, i think."

"Have you discovered your powers yet?" Sage awkwardly tried to continue to pointless conversation. He seemed to have forgotten why he was mad so i wasn't complaining.

"Uh, No." i awkwardly rub my arm before turning on my heels and walking away. I needed out. 

"Great conversation! See ya' Sage!" i dash down the steps towards my cabin, clutching Beth's book in my hand. I wonder what made Sage so angry this morning. Maybe he's always that serious? I dunno.

I slam my door shut, the sound of shuffling putting me on edge. Somebody was in my cabin. I totally forgot. I glance around and find a lump in my bed. I tap the still asleep lump in my bed, finding Will still nuzzled up in my blankets. "Will..." i softly call, noticing the soft furry lumps by his head. I reach out and before i can grab one, Will's hand is around my wrist.

"Sorry. My ears are sensitive. I must of dozed off here after making sure you were ok."

"You. Have. Lion. Ears." i say, watching the ears swivel and bend as i speak. Just like a cat

"Eh? Oh. I...Well...Some of my...abilities...are animal shifting. I must have halfway shifted... in... my ...sleep," Will yawns and stretches out his lean body. Will looks around a bit, his ears going back to normal human ears. I pout in disappointment. Will's eyes go wide.

"I'm so sorry i slept in your bed! I just meant to close my eyes for a few seconds!" Wills shirt was bunched up by his chest, showing off his startled tattoo. Leo must be mad i woke him up.

"Its fine! I slept in the library anyways." I slip the book under my pillow so Will wont ask any questions. I wanted to avoid being interviewed for today.

"I'm so sorry. I won't fall asleep here again. But anyways, ready to start training?" Will looked guilty as he so suddenly changed the topic. I smiled a bit, amused at his flushed face. I honestly didn't mind. After all he did heal me so i was grateful.

"I guess. What will i be doing?" 

"Well, first things first newbie, lets see what powers you have. You have ten minuets to get ready and meet me on the training ground."

...........................................................................

I was regretting being born. That's a little dramatic but i did regret training with Will. I thought that Will would go easy on me but instead he decided to pummel me into the ground. "C'mon, you got this!" and he kept giving me motivation which wasn't making me any happier "Asher, you have to focus." Will's elbow slams into my stomach for the fifth time today, making me drop to my knees and groan. 

This is so lame... I'm so done with this!

The wave of anger hits before anything. I never felt so pissed in my life. Why am i so angry? It's just sparring. "I am focusing!" My feet move faster than ever before; almost like i'm gliding.

My fist slams into Will's face, making him crouch down in pain. I bring my knee up, slamming it as hard as i can in Will's stomach. I kick his legs out and once i 'wake up' from my anger filled daze, i find Will smiling up at me with a trail of blood running down his chin. 

"Good job, Aries." Rich satisfaction rumbles through me. It disappears the moment Will tries to stand up, groaning in agony. "Maybe too good. Its a safe bet to say your powers are fueled by emotions. You just need to channel them safely. I say you need to make a code word with your inner half." Will points to his head, a forlorn look shadowing his face. 

"Do i have too? I mean, why do i even need training?" I whine. I allow my body to fall to the ground, crossing my legs and arms.

Will took a deep breath. "There's things you don't understand. Things that were brought into this world the same way we were. The cult didn't just make one sacrifice. That's why we need to learn to fight." 

"Cult?" 

Will blinks, looking confused. "What else do you call a satanic group of individuals who sacrifice children?" 

"Umm, our parents?" 

Will snorts, kicking a pebble with the tip of his boot. "My family is the people here. A few of us grew up here, trying to hunt down the rest of us. You were lucky to live a normal life away from all of this," Will gestures to the camp, a dark expression on his once soft face. His eyes were hazy, as if lost in memories. Will's hand scratched a his arm, his expression grim. "Ignorance is bliss. See you at dawn tomorrow." Will stalks away from the arena, leaving me alone and cold. 

I decide that meant training was over. I make my way over to the infirmary to bandage my bruised knuckles. The inside looked normal but one of the few beds had the curtain drawn around it, hiding it from view. I almost rip the sheet back but decide not to. I get the bandages i need and sit outside, working on my swollen knuckles. 

I'd never get used to this.

My mother has always hated violence so i was never allowed to join any classes that could have taught me fighting skills, like Karate or kick boxing. Now i'm kind of mad i didn't push the issue. I'd love any experience right now. 

But that was the least of my worries. Why did Will get so upset? I mean, i understand he's mad but he seemed...extremely angry at his parents. Did they abandon him? And what the hell was this about a cult? Rituals?

"Asher!" Beth dashes over from the mess hall. She seemed in a good mood so i waved and smiled. I didn't wanna upset anybody else today. "I wanted to ask you how training went?"

"Oh, uh it went fine. I think i did ok. My hand hurts." I hold up my bandaged hand, pouting a bit. Beth coos at me, holding my hand in hers. 

"I can heal you if you want! I've been practicing. Will's usually our healer....Let me for a change!" Beth begs, her grey eyes wide and pleading. Did every sign have the ability to heal? Or was it one sign in every faction? 

"Sorry, fire signs need special healing by Will. You know this, Beth." Mykie butts in from behind me. Beth huffs, looking down with a childish pout.

"Yeah, i know..." Beth stomps her foot, her arms crossed childishly. "I'm gonna go bug somebody else then..." she walks away slowly. I felt bad looking at her dejected expression.

"That was harsh. She seemed pumped." i say to Mykie who just shrugs.

"Fire signs use dangerous magic. I mean, your bodies are built to handle large amounts of heat to amazing levels to the point that your almost fire proof. And your internal body heat is 100 degrees higher that a normal humans. I mean, don't you always feel cold?" Mykie says, stroking her chin as she thought. "That's because your bodies crave heat. Specifically heat generated by using magic which other signs cant handle. They would roast themselves alive." 

"How do you know this?"

"When we were little, we tried using different types of magic to see if it would work and things got dangerous fast. Beth came soon after that and she was still young so we didn't want her to be scared of her powers. She's been obsessed with fire magic ever since she got here," Mykie pauses a bit before placing her hand on my forehead. "How long has it been since you've been to the hospital?"

"Uhhh, i don't remember. My mom never took me. Her and dad always had medicine for me. Wait, are you saying they knew i was a fire sign and my body heat..."

"That's exactly what i'm saying." Mykie says, backing away. "Your body heat is extremely high. It always has been."

I sigh, backing away to sit on the steps of the infirmary. "You ok Asher?" Mykie asks, placing her hand on my shoulder. Her hand was ice cold. I shiver, moving away from her touch. If she noticed, she stayed silent. "I..just...i'm so confused. Just a few days ago i was planning on how to spend the rest of my life and now i'm the child of cult members with a stupid sign in my head."

Don't call me stupid, comrade...I can make you suffer.

I jump and look around for the voice but it rings out in my head again. 

In here stupid. Its your friendly neighborhood pest.

I let out a groan "Aries is..talkative today." Mykie winces, nodding in sympathy.

"Try not to call your inner buddy names ok?"

"Yeah...ok."

Shes smart. I'd take her advice.

Oh, Bite me.


	7. Chapter Seven

It was like i was screaming through glass. Or like something heavy surrounded me. My lungs burned and i was twitching in pain. I was trying to breath but my lungs wouldn't take any air.

Who knew dreams could be painful?

I was surrounded by a forest, sinking in water up to my nose. It was just enough water to stop my breathing. I could see clearly into the deep woods around me. But I couldn't move. Chains wrapped around my body, holding me underwater. I had stopped struggling a while ago.

"Dreams are left over memories and feelings from the day, ya know..."

The little girl from the bus incident was walking along the waters edge, her small frame illuminated in the moonlight. This time she had on a summer dress decorated in red and yellow flowers.

"Your dreams are dark, Aries." Lazarie was her name i think. She was walking with a swing to her steps, her feet bare. She was making me mad. Why haven't i drowned yet? 

Oh right, i was dreaming.

I gave her the dirtiest look i could manage. Lazarie's lips curled into a smile, her dark red and black eyes shining. "I told you i would find you again."

Fuck You

"Language Aries!" She giggles to herself, stopping in front of me, twirling her hair around a finger coyly. "Being mad at me isn't going to wake you up. It's gonna make you suffer longer. I propose a deal. I'll help you out if you let me bite you." Her grin showed off glistening white fangs. So she was a vampire creature...

Bite me? 

Say no.

Aries demands, making me jump a bit.

I shake my head, splashing water in my eyes. "How are you gonna wake up then?" Panic sets in immediately. I couldn't wake up?! I would be stuck here in pain. Oh god my lungs burned. I wanted out.

Don't worry so much. I'll wake us up comrade. This is gonna hurt... 

Blinding white pain erupts in my head, making me scream underwater. Lazarie's playful smile washes off and she growls lowly. "I'll see you tomorrow night!" My vision goes dark and i find myself blacking out. When i open my eyes, i'm back in my room, alone. My head had a small lingering head ache, which i was thankful for. I throw the covers off me, dashing out of my cabin. I was searching for a certain constellation. All i knew was that i couldn't be alone. When i find the swan shaped constellation of Leo, i open the unlocked door, making my way silently to the bed. 

Will was laying on his bare stomach, his mouth parted slightly. He was drooling with a goofy smile on his face. Must be a good dream. I tap his shoulder, waking up the sleeping lion. "Asher?" 

The sleepy Will yawns and i get the fluttery feeling in my stomach again. I love when he says my name. "You ok?"

"Bad dream. And i have a head ache." Will sits up, pulling me into his lap. I jump at the contact but i climb on the bed, laying on his lap. "I ran out of pain meds today. I'm sorry." He brings his hands to my head, rubbing the sore spots with his fingers. I had forgotten our fight earlier yesterday. I allowed my body to go lax in his warm arms. The soothing feeling made me sleepy. I slowly close my eyes, slumping peacefully against Wills broad chest. I had no dreams of vampires or lakes at all.

I open my eyes to find my face buried in Will's pillows. My back was against his chest and his head was resting on my shoulder. His soft breath was tickling my ear. I wiggle out of his grip, sitting on the edge in contemplation. This is the second time we slept together. I watched Will's chest rise and fall for quite some time, my cheeks heating up. I should leave but i felt comfortable with the lion sign.

"Morning. This is becoming quite the norm for us, huh?" Will spoke through a yawn. His arms stretched out and he twitched a bit before moving to face me.

"Yeah...I better go get ready for breakfast. See ya." I exit the room, my head held down. I was so mad i slept in Wills room, like some stupid scared child. Will must think i'm so lame.

"Yo Asher, why the walk of shame?" Sofia jogs up to me, her arms wrapping me in a tight hug. "What were you doing up so early?" I wiggle from her grasp.

"Going to get dressed." I say, moving away from her as she playfully lunged at me, trying to hug me again. She giggled as she managed to grab me again. She moved away fast, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Your burning up. Is that a fire sign thingy?" 

"I guess. Will's still teaching the basics." Sofia shrugs and continues to follow me to my bare cabin. I invite her inside which she seemed happy about.

"You need a trip to the otherworld." 

"Huh?"

"The otherworld is what we called the 'normal world'. Its a whole different world to us." Sofia uses air quotes around normal, which makes sense. This world is their normal. People like me are outsiders. 

"Sounds like a fantasy novel." I snort.

"I'd agree with you if it wasn't for the fact that this is our lives."

She flashes a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "I'll grab you later. And maybe we can get some new books for the library. I've read them all 100 times." Sofia marches off, waving goodbye. I begin digging through my duffel bags for clothes, not seeing my door open.

"I see your fitting in well." Mykie's cool voice calls from inside my cabin. I jump, nodding at her with a sheepish smile. 

"Anybody tell you your crazy quiet?"

"Where were you? I came to wake you up a half hour ago and you were gone."

I still felt guilty about bugging Will so i decide to keep quiet about that. "Why were you trying to wake me up so early?" 

Mykie places her hands on her hips, letting out a sigh. "I usually wake people up at seven not nine."

"Oh, i stayed up late reading. Sorry i overslept."

Seemingly satisfied with my apology, Mykie leaned against the doorway. "I'm planning a bonfire tonight. Your the guest of honor so don't skip out, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure. I have to get dressed so..." Mykie's face flushes as she rushes for the exit. 

"Sorry to keep you then. Good luck!"

She's flighty. I'd watch her Comrade

Aries crisp voice whispers through my mind. "Well it's still weird taking advice from a voice in my head. If i was normal, i'd be locked up in some hospital."

Yeah, yeah. I'm giving good advice here. Listen to me...White doesn't always equal good just as black isn't always evil.

"Have i read that somewhere? Be original if your going to be annoying." I snicker to myself as i pull a thick grey hoodie over my tank top. Aries remains silent as i make my way towards the mess hall. I think Aries didn't understand how nervous girls were around boys. She was most likely just embarrassed she caught me getting ready to change. I wasn't too worried about Aries and his whole spiel about good and evil. 

Aries sees everybody as a enemy.

"Morning" i say, walking into the mess hall. Only a few people were here. Some i didn't even know.

Perfect chance to introduce myself...

I walk over to the elusive signs i haven't met, fully prepared for my introduction. 

"Hi, i'm Asher. I haven't met you guys yet, have i?"

The guy who turns and looks at me has bleached white hair and amber eyes, which i find striking. His smile widens and he reaches to shake my hand. "I'm Cater! Or Cancer. Pick a name." His care-free attitude put me off for a few seconds before i got used to him. The girl he was talking to hid behind him. She had a very off putting aura, staring intently at me, as if contemplating what to say. Carter pulls her out from behind him, stepping back so she faced me. 

"This beauty is Paige. She's a doll, ain't she?" Paige pushed up her thick rimmed glasses, looking up at me with a nervous grin.

"Hello." she waved. Her long brown hair was tied into two pigtails high atop her head, fading to a light bubble gum pink at the tips. "I harbor Pisces." her response was almost automated. 

I let it slide. "I'm possessed by Aries, but you could guess that...."

Carter scratched his head, looking off to the side. "It takes time getting used to here but it ain't so bad. Ask Paige. She couldn't even talk before she got here."

So that explains her lack of speech. I nodded in understanding. "I'm getting used to all this but it's kinda hard. My parents kept me out of the dark with all of this." I sigh in dismay. Paige tugs Carters sleeve, ready to leave i guess.

"Paige and i have to go feed her snake before it gets pissy so we'll catch up later and i'll tell you what i know about the cult our rentals were in!" Carter yells over his shoulder. He waves his goodbye while walking away.

I felt accomplished today so i decided to leave and maybe find somebody to hand with for the day.


	8. Chapter Eight

I found the last person i had to meet by my cabin door. She was knocking with a sketch pad in her hand. She was studying the page intensely. I walked up behind her, catching a glance of the page. It was a realistic drawing of me, taken from various spots around camp. Some had color and some were in black and white.

"Nice drawing."

She jumped, dropping the sketchpad and her pencil. "Don't scare a lady like that!" She reprimanded with a huffed out, slight southern accent. Her voice turned smooth as honey after i handed her back her book. "Sorry. I was told to get you for your training with Will. He's busy getting the Gemini twins some stuff from Mykie's dad's house."

"Ok. Whats with the drawings?"

"Oh, every time we get a new sign, i draw them in my book. It's kinda a habit to watch people adapt." She handed me her book, allowing me to flip the pages. There was a few pages dedicated to every person here. My eyes zoned in on a page with a unfamiliar face on it. 

"Who's that?" 

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Simone. My sign name is Scorpio." Her obvious deflection made me feel a bit frustrated but i allowed her to change the subject. It must of been a friend she had lost when she became a sign.

"Asher. Aka Aries."

"Pleasure. You should head for the center of camp to wait for Will. I'll catch up and give you a copy of your drawings later." She promised before walking away, as if i didn't know she was avoiding something. I just let it go and made my way towards the center of camp. Will was waiting for me already.

A word of advice: Will's training is rough. If he ever asks to fight, say no and run. 

We began by running laps around the camp, and climbing the vines from the library. Mostly easy stuff. Then, he came back with two swords. One he kept for himself and the other was given to me. But the sword felt...wrong. It was too heavy and the handle was too long. My hand woud slide down the handle and throw my stance off balance. The blade was short and only one sided. It was plain silver with a leather strap. "Leo, can we trade?" i ask, staring at my reflection in the blade. My reflection looked back although it was a little cloudy. "Doesn't feel right? We only have three swords and one is in use. Your not the only other person being trained." i bite my lip as i think of potential solutions. 

A little help Aries?

I gave you advice. 

Advice? Yeah...sure you did.

"Hey Leo, has your sign ever given you advice?" 

"They usually don't. Unless it activates a power they gave you. Is that what they told you?" 

"Yeah. They said they gave me advice...That's it! I just have to get angry!" I close my eyes, focusing on the warm feeling i get. I don't know what causes it but i need it to happen. I focus on all my frustrations and anger, allowing them to take over my mind.

Aries, i need you...

My hand loosens and i drop the sword i was holding. I felt some weight settle in my hand. My eyes flew open and i almost shouted at what i saw. The same sword that Aries attacked me with was in my hand. It felt perfect. I swing the sword around, the blade creating orange flames that lap at my wrist. "Cool, you found your powers!" Will exclaims, shaking my shoulders. I turn to face him, making him jump back in shock.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Your eyes! There completely white!"

............................................................................

Training ended a half an hour later. I was now able to fight a tiny bit with my sword. I practiced summoning the blade which i affectionately named Arondite which meant 'sword of love' if i did my research right. Riptide was as appealing name but i didn't wanna copy off Percy Jackson. Arondite was beautiful with a vibrant blade that was so clean you could use it as a mirror. It had a dark handle with green gems that shone in the light and casted a green glow. Then there was the whole flaming bit. A flaming sword sounds amazing and i can tell you it 100% is as cool as it sounds.

I was headed back to my cabin after a hash training session, ready to fall asleep and train more tomorrow.

"Hey. Will told me about your powers. Really cool dude!" Beth grins, her hands behind her back as she slowly followed me to my cabin.

"Yeah. I named my sword Arondite. It means sword of love." I open my palm, focusing on my sword which materializes in my palm. Beth looked just as awed as Will. I felt pride surge through me.

"Whoa! Let me hold it! I always wanted to see if i can touch fire magic!"

"I don't think so. You can get hurt. You know our body heat is way higher than a normal signs. You'll fry your brains." I warn, moving my sword away. Beth groans in annoyance, her eyes hardening in determination and defiance.

"If i feel hot, i'll give it back. Please Asher?"

I shake my head and move my sword out of her face. I wouldn't tease her. I did contemplate her request but within seconds she's in front of me, trying to take the blade out of my hands. "Beth! Your gonna hurt both of us!" i gasp, trying to push her away.

"Just let me hold it!" she grunts, pulling the blade out of my grip. I let out a groan. Almost instantly i can see her body seize up, her eyes widening in horror. Her mouth falls open in shock and i can see beads of sweat forming on her brow as her body temperature spikes.

"What's happening...to me..." Beth sways a little bit, her body crumpling to the floor like a wet rag. Panic surges in me as i realize what happened.

Aries help! She's gonna die!

Take the sword from her. She's overheating.

"Beth!" i scream, dropping to my knees next to her. Her grip on the handle was stuck fast and i had trouble prying her fingers away from my weapon. "So hot..." she mumbles, her body going limp. "Whats going on?" Sofia calls, running down the steps of her cabin.

"I..she took my sword and she passed out! Go get Will!" i order, pointing towards the cabin of Leo. Sofia runs off, leaving me alone with Beth. Will is next to me within seconds, checking her pulse. By now the others had gathered around, worried about their friend.

"It's weak but there. She has a crazy high fever. Get a tub filled with cold water and all the ice you can manage to find! Now!" everyone who was close by takes off with their orders, leaving me and Will alone. 

"Lets carry her to her cabin." i take one half of Beth's body, helping Will carry her to his cabin. "I'll need to keep an eye on her. Place her in here."

"I'm going to start the water." i say, turning the tap. The ice cold water pours onto Beth's body. Steam fills the room, making my eyes widen.

She was that hot?

"How did she get such a fever?"

Will stares at me accusingly and i gulp.

"I summoned Arondite and she grabbed him. I tried to stop her. She black out afterwards." Will sighs, pinching her brows, closing his eyes. 

"That's why other signs can't use fire magic. It rapidly overheats them. If she was a normal human, she'd be dead."

The gravity of the situation almost makes me vomit. My sword could kill people who just hold it? I suddenly hated being a fire sign.

"She knew the risks. Of course she'd be so obsessed she'd go for your sword after finding out. I should have told you before. Beth is a recent arrival like you. She's been here a few months. We originally though she was Aries and she was so happy but eventually she connected with Virgo and started using plant magic. I bet she's disappointed."

Will sighs in defeat. There was a white bucket nearby which he grabs and fills with water. He dumps it on Sofia's head just as Mykie walks in with a bag of ice. "The others have more ice coming. She any better?"

"No. She's not dead yet but i'm worried. Bring that ice over here quickly." Mykie dumps the bag in the tub which makes a splash. "Here. Let me chill this water more." Mykie's hand dips in the water which instantly begins to turn cold, ice chips forming. "Her fever's dropping. Get some blankets ready for when she wakes up." I grab the blanket off his bed which i bring just as Beth opens her eyes. "What..happened?"

"You almost died. That's what" i answer, my voice coming out harsher and meaner then i intended. My stomach was on fire inside, rumbling with my anger. I tried to calm myself.

"I'm so sorry! I just...Snapped! Asher, i promise i won't bug you again about fire magic. I just have to accept that i can't learn it no matter how bad i want too."

"Good. Oh. You better thank Will. He's the one who saved you." I say, pointing to the blond healer.

Will smiles bashfully, scratching the back of his head shyly. "Aww, it's nothing!" his cheeks heat up, giving him a adorable blush. Beth mumbles a thanks, staring down at the water. "Is this ice water?" I'm glad she was ok but i could still feel the worry vibrating in the air.

"Yeah, stay there for a bit. Mykie can get dry clothes for you. Asher, will you go tell everyone she's ok? They must be worried." Will answered, dumping more water on her shoulders.

"Yeah, i'll catch up with you later." i exit the bathroom, making my way out of the room. When i got outside, i kicked the side of the cabin with a growl.

I stare down at my hands with a glare. 

I was dangerous. And i hurt a friend.


	9. Chapter Nine

My magic was dangerous

I had that though throughout the rest of the day when i gathered the others and watched them be relieved at Beth's recovery.

I had left them alone and retreated to my cabin where i angrily stomped around, hoping my emotions would go back under control. I had never had anger issues before but now it just seemed like i was constantly angry. 

Maybe a shower would help?

I decided that, yes it would and gathered my stuff to take a shower. I made sure the water was hot. Boiling hot. The water was so hot burning my back but i couldn't make myself make it cooler. I just kept letting the shower pelt me with the drops of water that left my skin pink with irritation. Beth was alive and safe but i still felt guilty. How could i be so careless? I knew my sword was dangerous even without the flames but i still let her overpower me. I felt weak and guilty.

"Asher, you in there?" 

I jump a little, reaching for my towel. "Yeah, give me a second." i make my way out of my room, reaching for my clothes. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were in the shower! I can come back?!" 

"No, just let me get dressed." I quickly get dressed and towel dry my hair, making my way out to find Will waiting on my bed with a bag next to him. "I figured you needed a friend after today so i brought some stuff."

Will reaches in his bag and pulls out some movies and a portable dvd player along with a ton of junk food. "It's kinda like a date." i snicker, watching Will's face heat up.

"No! It's just...friends hanging out...together....alone." Will trails off, messing with his bags handles nervously. Why was he so shy all of a sudden?

"Ok then. What do you wanna watch first?" Will holds up a dvd titled Titanic. His face looks skeptical as if he was afraid i'd be upset of his choice. 

"Whats this about?" i slide next to Will, grabbing the movie. I turn the case over, skimming the back for clues.

"It's a romance movie." he answers with a grin.

"Now it really seems like a date. Do you have chocolate covered strawberries hiding somewhere in there?" i joke, poking Will's book bag.

"Your funny. Now are we watching this or not?" Will teases back, poking the movie on my lap. I chuckle and allow him to set the movie up. Will pulls the blankets up over us as he leans into my side, mushing us together comfortably. The movie drones on as i slowly sink into my comfy bed next to Will.

"This is my favorite part!" Will whispers, pointing to the scene on the screen. It was the infamous ending in which Leonardo DiCaprio's character dies because of stupid Rose and her unwillingness to share the damn door.

"There was so much room for both of them." Both me and Will mumble at the same time, dissolving into giggles afterwards. Will made me feel a lot better about the incident earlier. I so needed a break.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies you'd never expect teen boys to be watching. All the corny romance films and chick flicks made me more and more glad he had stopped by to cheer me up. Will was half asleep, curled up in my side his breaths becoming softer and less frequent as the movie played on.

"I think i'll stay here tonight. I'm too warm and sleepy to move." Will turns away and closes his eyes. I can hear his soft snores after a few seconds. I shut the portable dvd player off and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I hadn't even noticed how late it was. How long have we been watching movies? I decide i dont care as i snuggle into my bed, my back against Wills. 

Having him here almost makes it seem like a normal sleep over...

....................................................................................... 

The morning sun burns my eyes, making me squint as i sit up in my bed, alone. Will was gone. Besides the sinking disappointment in my stomach i can feel knots in my stomach. Somebody was talking abut me...using my real name. The though somehow terrified me. Breakfast would be soon so i got dressed in record time and ran to the mess hall. Will was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and a journal in his hands. "Hey Asher. Morning!" he chirps, gulping his warm coffee. I smile brightly, trying to hide my unease. "What'cha doing up so early?" He musta left early and didn't wake me. 

I shrug and continue looking around. My arms were tense and my nails were making white crescent shapes in my palms. Will looked confused but he didn't say anything. The room was empty with the smell of coffee and bacon wafting out from the back room.

But somebody was saying our name...

I ignore the annoying sign in my head, turning to the kitchen. "Is somebody awake?" 

"Nope. Why?"

"I can feel somebody talking about me"

Will's eyes widen and he gives a encouraging grin. "That's cool! None of the signs have that much intuition. Aries must be looking out for you!" Will's excited tone makes me faulter in my explanation. "No..You see it's like... i can tell it's not a good person saying my name. Like a gut feeling..." Will's eyes narrow slightly. 

"It must be Lazarie."

"Bus vampire girl?"

Will snorts a bit at my nickname. "She's a literal demon. Blood is just her food. We just call her a vampire." Will stands up quickly, motioning for me to follow him. 

"Lets do some field training today. Get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

I yell after Will who was running towards his cabin.

"We're hunting down that sign i told you about!"

"Are you sure thats ok? I mean i'm not really strong yet and i'm still getting used to this." Will placed a hand on my shoulder. He just laughed at me.

"You'll be fine. Don't stress it too much. We won't run into any problems anyways." I decide to put my trust in Will. 

"Alright, i'll go."

"Lets go tell Mykie."

We find the water sign in her cabin. She opened the door, a bit confused. "What's up?" Mykie let us inside her cabin, which seemed like a normal bedroom. Her bed was pushed up into the corner and her dresser was next to it. The walls were painted a baby blue and her dresser had action figures and a jewelry box sitting on top, surrounded by framed pictures. The walls were also decorated with photos and posters.

"I'm taking Asher on a collection mission."

"But he's too new. And he can't even fight that well yet."

Ouch 

Aries snickered in my head. I ignored the sign's easing and instead focused on convincing Mykie.

"Please Mykie? I'll have Will with me and i promise we won't get into any danger. And besides, we'll be fine if we're together."

Mykie still seemed skeptical so Will placed his hand together, pouting a bit. "Please?" he dragged out the E sound, sounding almost like a child. Mykie just rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. But if Asher comes home hurt, it's your head Will. He still has a lot to learn. And we can't loose any more signs." 

Any more?

Will nodded, giving Mykie a quick hug. "Thanks Mykie!" She let out a squeak but waved us off as Will dragged me to my cabin. 

"Don't know how long we'll need to stay so pack a book bag." he ordered. "Then meet me in the mess hall for dinner. We'll leave early tomorrow morning to get a good head start."

I do what Will asked. I pack a bag and quickly eat my dinner before being sent to bed. Will wanted us well rested. 

Once my head hit the pillow, i was out like a light My dream was completely normal as well. No crazy monster girl and no drowning. 

When i woke up, it was early dawn. I gathered my stuff and met Will at the entrance. "We're going through here. Be ready. It's a long walk."

I groan much to Will's amusement. 

I hated walking.


	10. Chapter Ten

For some reason the world looked different to me. After walking to the train station and making it to familiar streets, i started feeling strange.

I've only been away from home for five or six days and yet i was already so used to the camp. The usual stores i'd see were crowded with people during the lunch rush hour, giving us good cover to walk around without much question why we weren't in school on a Monday.

Will leads me down a ally which he stops me and brings me close to him. Our chests were touching and our legs were tangled. "I need to tell you about our mission." I nod, leaning down to let the blond whisper in my ear. It looked like we were hugging.

"We're going to Wisconsin. It's a five hour drive but we can make it easy with a little compulsion." Will whispers, pulling my face close as a group of old lady's walk by, mumbling about 'Teenagers and sex in public' I almost jump back and apologize but Will has a fast hold on me.

Will's face was close. So close that i could feel his breath on my face. He smelled fruity but with a hint of wood-like smells mixed in from all the camping. His smell was sweet and strong. "What sign are we hunting?"

"Gemini. Or Libra. All i know is strange things have been happening there so it must be a sign." Will moved away from me, leading me out the allyway and towards a side street where there were less people.

I can't help but look around and get excited about traveling."I've never been far from home. This'll be fun." Will lets out a laugh, shaking his head.

"It gets old fast. Most of the signs stayed in one place but a few signs moved farther away then others. Sage moved the farthest i think. He came from buffalo."

"Whoa. That's awesome." I could see Sage as a city boy, living downtown and doing martial arts in some fancy studio. But i knew i was wrong. He didn't give off snobby vibes.

"Lets go. We gotta get a ride."

Will lead me down the street, seeming to know where he was going. Will's confident aura was contagious. I began to get excited again. We passed a school where kids where playing in a playground that was fenced in. Near the side of the school was a delivery truck. Boxes were being carried inside the schools cafeteria. "Okay, lets sneak inside that truck!" Will whispers, unlatching the lock of the company truck. The inside was completely white and totally packed with boxes of produce. Will made his way to the far back, hiding among the boxes.

"If we feel the truck stop, we run and hop out okay? We meet at the nearest park if we get separated by any means." i nod, ducking down just as we hear the truck pull away from the curb. Did they really leave the boxes for the lunch staff to carry in themselves?

The next five hours are spent in total silence. Will was leaning against me, his lion ears and tail moving as he drooled in his sleep. He had fallen asleep an hour ago, leaving me to go insane listening to the annoying hum of the trucks fan. I could hear the truck driver announce to his passenger that we were 15 minuets away from the drop stop. That was about ten minuets ago

I lightly begin to shake Will. He whines a little but opens his eyes anyways. "Did we stop yet?"

"Five more minuets i think. Get ready." Will and i crawl our way to the unlatched door, finding that the door won't budge. "Did they latch it!" i whisper yell, panic setting in.

"Looks like it. Listen carefully. I want you to shove whoever gets in your way and take off down the street. Don't stop running until you get to the nearest park. Stay low until we meet up again." I have no time to refute his plan because when the door opens, Will shoots out, running quickly down the street. The work men in their shock stare after Will.

"Hey! Kid!" I try and slip away but one of the guys grab my arm. "Look here. Another brat who hitched a ride without permission. Ain't you got school?"

The old man was bald, his head barely covered by his grey knotted hair. He reeked of smoke and alcohol. His grip on my wrist tightened until i could feel my pulse pounding against his cold hand. "Just let me go! I'm sorry!" i wiggle out of his grip, elbowing him in his fat stomach. He groans and loosens his grip enough to let me wiggle free. I take off, letting my body do the escaping while i try and think where a park might be. When i stop running, i quickly duck into a backyard, catching my breath. I felt good. All that running made me feel energized.

"Now, where could a park be?" i mumble, looking around at my surroundings. I was in a very nice rural neighborhood with many large houses surrounded by different colored and styled fences. The houses backyard i was hiding in was the least nice looking. It was plain grey with a open white fence where i had run through. The door itself had one of those stupid 'Welcome' signs with a large eyed owl peeking through the large O. The street was named Parker Ave; a basic street name. I sneak back out the yard and down the street, pulling up my hood. I didn't wanna blow my cover.

I needed to find somebody to give directions. Eventually i ran into a person walking down the street.

"Excuse me but do you know where the nearest park is?" i ask the lady walking down the street, holding the chubby hand of an infant. "Turn the corner and keep going straight a few blocks. You can't miss it!" she smiles kindly, walking away towards her house i'll bet.

"Thanks." i call over my shoulder, following the directions.

To the park i go...

I followed the directions and sure enough i ended up at a park. I didn't know what to expect. The park was huge. Three different size play areas surrounding a large sand box. To the right was two sets of swings. One for kids and one for babies. The older kid set was occupied with a pair of twins, maybe two three years younger than me. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They were watching me curiously, staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but notice that their eyes were strange. One was a light blue and one was a muted green. Heterochromia, if i remembered correctly.

I wave a little, sitting down on a bench in front of a large weeping willow tree. The twins turn to each other, going back to chatting quietly. I give the area a glance to make sure i wasn't followed. Only a few people were at the park, with kids barely older then 4 or 5. Since it was still early and school was going on, it made sense.

"Hey!"

"GaH! Geeze, Will you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The blond snickers as he climbs next to me on the bench. He glances around slowly, a soft smile resting on his peaceful face. That is until he spots the twins. His eyes widen and he abruptly stands up, walking a few steps back. "Those twins...Pretty cool huh. Wish i had different colored eyes." i whisper.

"The twins? I was more concerned about those grown men stalking them." Will hisses, pulling me down into a bush. Only now did i see the group of men in a black van eyeing the twins who now seemed on edge.

"Aww Hell."

The group of men had approached the twins, who were slowly standing up and trying to walk away. They suddenly took off when one of the guys tried to grab the girls hand.

"Run! We can't let them catch us!" the girl twin shouts, pulling her brother away. When the men run after the kids, i take off with them, following the group. The guys stop, pulling the twins out of their poor choice of hiding places by their shirt collars. "Look at this one boys...she'll make quiet a pretty penny..." The girl is thrown in the center of the circle the guys were in, her brother being held up by his arm. Waves of disgust roll off me.

"Hey!" i yell, hopping out of the bush. I almost decide to duck back down but the look of gratitude on the girls face spurs me on. I step closer to the group, debating on if i should summon Arondite.

"Who the fuck...?" The guys laugh a little at my skinny appearance.

I wish i was made of muscle like Sage right now.

Your made of fire, and that's even better than muscle.

"I...Ummm, i'll burn you!" i yell holding out my hand hoping i could summon fire like in those fantasy movies. All i get is a small turret of flames.

"What..." i whisper, backing away as the guys stalk forward. Rustling in the bushes stops all our movements.

"Now who the hells gonna bug us?" one of the gangster guys groans, not expecting a huge lion to burst out with a roar. I should of ran screaming away from the beast but i wanted to watch the guys faces contort in fear. The guys run, leaving the kids shivering in fear on the side walk. The boy twin ran to his sister, holding her in his arms. She clutched onto hi, trying to scoot away. The lion roars loudly, twitching closer to the kids with a growl.

"Whoa!" i call out, stepping in front of the kids with my arms open. If this beast was gonna hurt anybody it was gonna be me. The lions golden fur shone in the afternoon sunlight. The lion's flank was the same golden color as the rest of him, but there was a tattoo there as well. It was inked in black and very clearly showed the image.

A tattoo of a very familiar looking boy with caramel skin and sandy blond hair....

The tattoo of Will had it's eyes closed with it's arms crossed. His body was bare except for the pants he had been wearing. Understanding shot through me like lightening.

Leo gave him the ability to change into an animal...

"Listen Will, it's Asher. You wouldn't hurt your friend right? These kids are scared so you need to switch back now, ok?..." The lion lets out a howl, beginning to sink to the floor in pain. Will was back but he looked winded and tired.

"Will!" i shout, rushing to the boys side. His body had shrunk and his fur was smoothing out to be his skin again. The ears and tail disappear, leaving the large fangs that slowly shrink as Will groans in pain, his yellow eyes glowing. When he blinks, his eyes are back to normal again, the same sky blue as before.

"Is it over? I never usually transform fully..." he whispers as i pull him to my chest, sighing in relief.

"Yes, it's over..." Will nods, beginning to shakily stand to his feet. "I couldn't let them hurt you or those kids."

Those kids...

"Shit." I say, turning to find the kids ghost white, their eyes completely wide with fear. "Hey, we're the good guys." i say pointing to Will and myself.

"Your a sign. So are you!" the girl shrieks, launching herself into her brothers arms. "I told you they survived!"

Will laughs in relief but i just let out a noise of confusion.

"Huh?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Huh?"

"They're zodiacs Asher." Will laughs. Realization dawns on me and i nod in understanding. "But the real question is, how do you know?"

"Our mom told us the truth on our 16th birthday. So we've caused some...problems to draw you guys here and see if you guys survived." The girl spoke while she twirled her blond hair around her finger. Her brother nodded in agreement. 

Will lets out a laugh. "We noticed."

"We figured you'd hunt us down eventually. We just needed to wait." The boy twin says. I still find it hard to believe that we just so happened to run into them. 

"Isn't it weird? We just so happened to find you really quickly?"

The twins share a look before shrugging. "Just intuition." they chime. 

"So you know everything?"

"About the cult? And the ritual gone wrong? Yup."

Will pats my shoulder. "Lets go Asher. We need to run before somebody see's us." Will looked weak. His eyes seemed heavy and he swayed a bit. Will's body was still aching as evident by the cracking and the way he seemed to wince every so often. 

"You ok?"

"Turning into a lion isn't easy Asher. Just make sure we get home safe. I'm feeling kinda sleepy." Will's eyes droop slightly, making my heart thump in fear.

"Stay. Awake." i snap, jerking him forward to get him to stay awake. He just groans in response. 

"We can go to our house. It's not far and it's safe. My mom can help will. She's good at healing." The girl twin spoke up. "Follow us."

I place Will on my back, which was surprisingly easy. The twins led me to a nice house, about 5 minuets away from the park. It had a huge white porch with a big black porch swing to the left and flower boxes to the right. "Our parents told us right away about the whole cult experiment. They also told us to use fake names and if anybody ever comes that uses magic like we do, to bring them home."

"What are your names?"

"Lily and Luke. Lily's me." the girl twins starts.

"And i'm Luke." the boy twin finishes.

We walk up to door, where the twins search there pockets for a key. Lily sighs before crouching down and looking under the door mat. She unlocks the door and lets us all inside. "Mom! We brought guests home! One of them is hurt!" The inside is beautiful. Large blue and white marble vases line the two entrance sides, filled with different colorful flowers. A large birthday banner hung above the entrance to the hallway.

Crashing and rapid talking comes from inside the house. "Bring them into the living room!" a female voice shouts out from the back. The twins happily trot down the hall into a very fancy and large living room. "Mom must be shocked your here. It is our birthday and all." Now the birthday banner made sense. There was balloons lining the walk way and i could smell cake wafting from the kitchen.

"Happy birthday." i say on reflex. Will mumbles the same words, a little bit more sleepily then me. "Lily, Luke who did you bring...home?" the lady who entered was completely different than her kids. Her hair was a raven black and her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Her skin was tanned and her figure was plump and full. She was also short where as the twins were kinda tall.

"Hi, Miss. My name is.." I go to introduce, placing Will on the couch.

"Aries. And Leo." I suck in a breath, nodding in confirmation. 

"How could you tell?"

"Your eyes. They do say your eyes are a window to your soul." The lady gives a kind, tired smile. I can tell almost instantly that i liked her.

"My friend is hurt. Can you help him?"

"He's just exhausted. He needs rest. Let him relax for a bit. Why don't you sit as well?" I do as told and sit besides Will, who was curled up, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Takes a lot out of me." he says softly. I pat his head, allowing him to close his eyes, despite how worried i was they wouldn't open again.

"You all really survived. I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Lily and Luke's mom fawned over me for a bit before allowing us a piece of cake. I take the sweet treat with delight.

"So whats it like? Where you signs live?" Luke asks between bites.

"Like a summer camp. Just a super small summer camp." I glanced over at Will who was still asleep.

Who said transforming into a lion was easy?

I know already Aries.

The twins seemed interested


End file.
